O Resgate
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Depois da guerra, Hermione Granger se transforma em uma perita em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Após uma de suas palestras, ela é salva da morte. O evento abala as estruturas de sua vida e faz com que ela descubra que nunca amara antes.
1. Chapter 1

Classificação: Tem cena insinuando sexo, mortes, bom, NC-17

Aviso(s): Essa fic faz parte do AO de Aniversário do grupo Trocando Segredos na Madrugada e foi feita para Diana Black. Espero que a minha presenteada goste dessa fic, pois eu misturei algumas das idéias dela em uma história só. E, infelizmente, nada é meu. Todos os personagens e ambientes britânicos pertencem à JK. Eu só me divirto com eles, sem o menor lucro a não ser a diversão de quem lê.

Resumo: Depois da guerra, Hermione Granger se transforma em uma perita em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Depois de uma de suas palestras, ela é salva da morte. O evento abala as estruturas de sua vida e faz com que ela descubra que nunca amara antes.

PRÓLOGO

A guerra já havia acabado há quase cinco anos. Com a vitória de Harry sobre o Dark Lord, a paz aparentemente voltara a reinar no mundo bruxo. Mas nem tudo eram flores. Alguns comensais conseguiram escapar das buscas feitas pelos aurores do Ministério da Magia e pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix, procurando esconderijo em países que não tinham relações de cooperação com o mundo bruxo britânico.

Nesses países, entre eles a França, os comensais conseguiram montar novos núcleos em torno da idéia de purificação forçada da raça, através do extermínio de nascidos-trouxas e de muggles. Alguns grupos eram conhecidos pelo ministério, mas a passagem de quase dois anos sem a notícia de um ataque fez com que a vigilância sigilosa sobre esses comensais fosse esquecida.

A derrota de Voldemort e a morte de Bellatrix Lestrange fizeram com que a maldição lançada pela comensal sobre o primo, durante a batalha pela posse da profecia no Ministério da Magia, fosse suspensa e, desta forma, Sirius Black pôde retornar do Véu onde fora lançado, durante um duelo entre os dois primos.

A volta do maroto trouxe alegria ao Trio de Ouro, que ainda não se recuperara da morte de Albus Dumbledore, mesmo que já tivesse se passado quase três anos dos eventos na Torre de Astronomia de Hogwarts. O trio praticamente virou um quarteto, pois Black queria compensar todo o tempo que passou longe do afilhado. Foi assim que nasceu o romance entre ele e Hermione Granger, atual queridinha do circuito intelectual bruxo europeu.

A jovem grifinória havia se transformado em uma das maiores especialistas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Europa e dominava com perfeição tanto o preparo de poções para combater os males causados por ataques, quanto a execução de feitiços de ataque e de defesa.

Os anos passados ajudando Harry Potter a treinar a Armada de Dumbledore e, depois, como membro da Ordem da Fênix haviam transformado Hermione em uma perita no assunto Arte das Trevas e freqüentemente a jovem era chamada para proferir palestras ou participar de seminários em diversas faculdades.

Aquela palestra seria apenas mais uma entre muitas... mas alguém tinha outros planos para a perita.

CAPÍTULO I

O auditório da Universitè Paris estava lotado. Praticamente todos os alunos de graduação e especializações em Feitiços, Transfiguração e Poções decidiram comparecer à palestra. Não era todo dia que a Sorbonne bruxa conseguia levar uma especialista como Hermione Granger para uma aula aberta.

Depois de quase uma hora e meia de explanação, a jovem abriu espaço para as perguntas dos alunos. Talvez tivesse sido um erro, mas Hermione jamais deixava um aluno sem resposta. Talvez fosse uma ação derivada das vezes em que fora ignorada nas aulas de Poções. Com uma platéia ávida por mais informações, a bruxa só saiu do auditório duas horas depois de concluir sua palestra.

A noite estava bonita naquela área de Paris. Embora a luz da lua minguante quase não fosse suficiente para iluminar o caminho e a área do campus estivesse praticamente deserta, a bruxa parou um instante para aspirar o perfume das flores. Talvez esse tivesse sido o seu segundo erro. Mas naquela noite, os sentidos da jovem estavam um pouco menos ativos do que seria o normal.

Pensativa, a grifinória lembrava-se de que Sirius tinha insistido para que ela não fosse sozinha para a França. Mas era aniversário de Tonks e o maroto não podia deixar a única parente de sangue (os primos não contavam Draco Malfoy nesse caso) passar aquela data sozinha. Por isso, Hermione garantiu ao namorado que ficaria bem em Paris, e que não corria nenhum risco. Após a palestra, ainda no campus, ela usaria uma chave de portal para voltar imediatamente para Londres.

A atenção da jovem foi despertada por um barulho suave de deslocamento de ar, como se alguém tivesse aparatado muito próximo dela. A sensação de perigo fez com que Hermione Granger, finalmente, ficasse com todos os sentidos em alerta. Mas foi tarde demais...

Ao voltar-se, a jovem se depara com um comensal da morte, totalmente paramentado. O capuz da capa negra e a máscara muito branca não permitem que a grifinória identifique de imediato de quem se tratava. Mas a voz que ela ouve a seguir não lhe deixa dúvidas sobre quem seria o atacante.

- Ora, ora, ora. Quem temos aqui, sozinha e desprotegida... Uma sangue-ruim imunda que se achou no direito de matar uma legítima Black-Lestrange. Mas depois de tanto tempo, eu terei a minha vingança, disse Rodolpho Lestrange, viúvo de Belatriz.

A varinha do comensal apontada diretamente para o peito da jovem e a voz insana que soava abafada por causa da máscara são duas indicações claras do perigo que ameaçava Hermione. A grifinória está em desvantagem, pois calcula que não terá tempo de sacar a varinha e se defender.

No entanto, não havia espaço para dúvidas, ela teria que agir. E foi em um movimento rápido que ela tentou capturar o oponente, mas Lestrange conseguiu desarmá-la e lançá-la ao chão, usando um _expeliarmus!_

- Eu adoraria matá-la de uma vez, sangue-ruim... de forma rápida e indolor. Mas tem muito tempo que eu não treino algumas imperdoáveis, então eu prefiro começar a brincadeira com um... vejamos... _crucio!_

O corpo da jovem se retesou no chão. A dor era indescritível e a especialista que Hermione se tornara sabia que o esforço para não gritar só faria aumentar o sofrimento. Mas nem em um milhão de anos ela daria a Lestrange o prazer de ouvi-la sofrendo.

O esforço para não gritar já provocava danos físicos visíveis na grifinória. Um fio de sangue escorria do ponto onde Hermione mordera os lábios para impedir que qualquer palavra ou grito escapasse por sua boca. De repente, a dor parou. Mas a jovem sabia que aquele momento era uma breve trégua e que a tortura iria recomeçar a qualquer instante.

- Ora, ora. Mas a sangue-ruim quer bancar a heroína? Não tem problema em não gritar, ralé. Eu sei o quanto está doendo. E vai ficar pior... _crucio!_

A dor era ainda pior do que no primeiro ataque. Hermione sabia que a força da maldição estava sendo aumentada pela sua recusa em gritar ou implorar por piedade, mas ela continuava firme em sua decisão de não gritar. Além do machucado em seus lábios, o sangue escorria de pequenas meias-luas nas palmas de suas mãos.

Sem ao menos perceber, a jovem cravara as unhas na pele, para que a dor por um sofrimento menor fosse suficiente para focar a sua mente no desejo de continuar resistindo à vontade de gritar até que as estrelas ouvissem suas súplicas.

Mas, de repente, uma frase penetra entre os pensamentos da grifinória: "_Avada Kedavra!_". Ao registrar o sentido da maldição, Hermione acredita que é o seu fim. A certeza de que estava morrendo aumenta quando a dor indescritível provocada pela cruciatus acaba.

No entanto, o barulho de um corpo caindo ao chão penetra em sua mente ainda toldada pela dor e lhe mostra que o alvo da maldição imperdoável era Rodolpho Lestrange. Por entre a névoa que cobre o seu olhar, Hermione vê um homem, envolto em uma capa negra, com capuz, muito parecida com as vestes de um comensal da morte.

A grifinória conseguiu juntar forças e perguntar: - quem é você?, antes de desmaiar, exausta. O esforço de resistir à _cruciatus_ foi demais para ela.

Ao vê-la desmaiada, o homem que se escondia sob a capa negra soltou o ar, aliviado. Ainda não era o momento de ele ser reconhecido, pois Hermione poderia querer recusar a ajuda que ele estava disposto a lhe prestar. Após se aproximar e verificar que ela não corria o risco imediato de morrer, ele deixa escapar uma exclamação ("jovem tola"), antes de envolvê-la com os braços e desaparatar.


	2. Parte 2

CAPÍTULO II

"I'll be here,

When hope is out of sight"

(Air Supply – I Can Wait Forever)

Hermione foi acordada pela dor em cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. Mal abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar, foi segura pelos ombros e um cálice com uma poção foi encostado em sua boca. Pega de surpresa, ela acabou ingerindo boa parte do líquido, engasgando com o gosto amargo da poção, antes de conseguir virar o rosto.

Tentando focar a vista e identificar a pessoa que a obrigava a beber a poção, Hermione repete a pergunta que fizera antes de desmaiar no campus da Universitè Paris:

- Quem é você?

E ouve apenas uma palavra como resposta:

- Cinco...

- O quê? Vamos, me responde, quem é você?, insiste a jovem, com voz um pouco instável.

- Quatro, responde o homem.

- Onde eu estou?

- Três...

- Por favor, onde... Hermione não consegue completar a frase.

- Isso, jovem tola, porém corajosa. Dormir é o melhor tratamento possível nesse momento. O descanso vai ser ótimo para que as poções que eu te dei façam efeito, disse o homem, deixando o quarto.

A grifinória finalmente acordou, ao cair da noite. O corpo ainda estava dolorido e ela sentia-se exausta, como se tivesse participado de uma maratona.

- Vejo que já despertou, senhorita Granger. E agora, depois que as poções fizeram o efeito necessário para a sua plena recuperação mental e física, pode fazer quantas perguntas quiser.

Ela seria capaz de reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Fria, baixa, controlada, indiferente e absurdamente sexy.

- Professor Snape!, exclama a jovem, sentando-se na cama. O movimento brusco faz com que Hermione fique tonta.

- Cuidado!, retruca Snape. Para acrescentar em seguida:

- Fico lisonjeado em ouvir a maior especialista em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas me chamando de professor, mas creio que o uso desse título seja desnecessário. Eu deixei o meu cargo em Hogwarts e tenho a impressão de que a senhorita não desconhece esse fato.

- Mas,... o que você faz aqui na França. É onde eu estou, não é? Como foi que eu escapei? Você me salvou? A Ordem está sabendo do ataque? E que eu estou salva? Como você conseguiu?, dispara a grifinória, parando as perguntas apenas para tomar fôlego.

- Vejo que os anos não abrandaram o seu gosto por perguntas, interrompeu o ex-Mestre de Poções.

Tomando a frase como uma reprimenda, e lembrando-se das vezes em que fora tratada por Sabe-Tudo irritante, Hermione revida:

- E eu espero que os anos tenham abrandado a sua aversão em respondê-las. Eu tenho o direito de saber onde eu estou e o que aconteceu comigo.

"É, os tempos mudaram. Agora, ela responde à altura", pensou Snape, antes de usar a sua melhor "voz de aula" para responder.

- Talvez tenha. Mas mais uma vez eu tenho o conhecimento que você deseja, e mais uma vez posso escolher passá-lo à senhorita ou não. E, pelo que vejo, os anos em má-companhia contribuíram para que a senhorita se tornasse uma Sabe-Tudo desaforada, e não apenas uma estudante irritante.

"Em má-companhia? Será que ele está falando do Harry ou ele sabe do Sirius? Ah, meu Merlin, e ainda essa", pensa a grifinória, enquanto espera seu cérebro fabricar uma resposta ferina, mas sem sucesso. Ela não está disposta a discutir com Snape. Não naquele momento, quando a curiosidade fala mais alto e ela precisa de respostas para as suas perguntas.

- Correto, professor. O senhor tem razão. Perdão, meu comportamento reprovável deve ter sido efeito retardado do choque por ter sido atacada, responde Hermione, em voz educada e doce.

"Por Salazar. Uma perfeita resposta sonserina. Essa menina tem talento, realmente. Daria uma excelente diplomata", pensa Snape.

- Que seja. Vamos começar de novo, então. Olá, senhorita Granger, vejo que despertou. A senhorita deve estar imaginando onde está. Pois bem, eu vou lhe passar algumas informações. Você está em um estúdio que possuo em Paris, mais especificamente na Avenue de la Bourdonnais. Basta ir à janela que terás uma bela vista da Torre Eiffel, respondeu o ex-Mestre.

- Mas como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu sabia que essa seria a próxima pergunta...

"Mas o que é isso? Um sorriso? Snape está sorrindo... e para mim? Hermione, você está maluca. Agora eu entendo porque os Longbottom ficaram tanto tempo no St. Mungus depois de terem sido torturados com cruciatus pelos comensais", pensou a jovem. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela resposta de Snape.

- Essa é uma história comprida, que pode ficar para uma outra hora. Basta saber que eu cheguei ao campus da Universitè Paris a tempo de impedir que Rodolpho Lestrange a matasse, embora eu não tenha sido rápido o suficiente para evitar a tortura. Eu vi quando ele lançou a segunda cruciatus em você e o matei.

- Isso responde à minha terceira pergunta...

- Qual seria?

- Se foi o senhor quem me salvou da morte...

- A minha definição do que aconteceu naquela noite não seria tão dramática ou heróica, mas tecnicamente podemos dizer que sim.

O silêncio tomou conta do charmoso estúdio parisiense após a confirmação de que tinha sido o outrora "morcegão seboso" quem havia evitado que Lestrange conseguisse a vingança que buscava pela morte de Bellatrix.

A jovem grifinória não gostava de se lembrar do momento em que desferiu a maldição imperdoável contra a comensal da morte. Belatriz estava tentando desarmar Harry pelas costas, quando o Menino-que-Sobreviveu duelava com Voldemort na batalha final. Com um tremendo esforço, pois estava caída no chão e sangrando, Hermione conseguiu convocar a sua varinha e matar Belatriz.

Voltando ao presente e sentindo-se mais forte, Hermione levanta-se da cama e vai até a janela, abrindo-a. De fato, a vista parcial das luzes na torre era um belo espetáculo. E o aroma das flores – levado por uma brisa fraca – tornava a noite ainda mais bonita, apesar da falta da lua no céu.

As duas palavras que formariam a quarta pergunta que Hermione queria fazer martelavam na cabeça da jovem. "Por quê?", pensava. A grifinória não sentia coragem de perguntar quais os motivos que haviam levado Snape a se arriscar a enfrentar um antigo companheiro para salvá-la da morte.

Por mais que ela soubesse que o ex-professor era um espião de Dumbledore junto aos comensais da morte, e que o assassinato do ex-diretor fora uma ordem direta da vítima, a qual Snape não podia se recusar a cumprir, em virtude de votos antigos de fidelidade e obediência, Hermione sabia que o ex-professor preferia se manter à distância de todos os eventos do pós-guerra.

"E ele nem ao menos gosta de mim. Por que, então, se arriscar em me salvar. É claro que os outros comensais que restaram e se escondem da Justiça vão tentar descobrir quem matou Rodolpho Lestrange. Então, por que dessa atitude", pensava, sem conseguir verbalizar a sua pergunta.

O ex-professor deixara a jovem em silêncio. Sabia que a pergunta mais lógica a fazer agora era sobre os motivos que o levaram a salvá-la. E sabia também que Hermione Granger estava receosa em fazer a pergunta. "Mas é claro, Snape. Em todos os anos de convívio com essa garota em Hogwarts, você não fez nada além de ridicularizá-la com as suas piadinhas sobre o quanto ela era inteligente, ou tirar pontos da casa dela, por causa do Potter. Você acha que ela não acharia estranho você salvá-la, assim, do nada?", pensa.

Como que despertando de um transe provocado por seus pensamentos, o ex-professor de Poções decide que o silêncio já se estendeu por tempo demais. Ele se levanta da poltrona confortável e se dirige até a janela, ficando a poucos passos da grifinória.

- Eu não acredito que a famosa "Sabe-Tudo" vai se restringir a apenas três perguntas, sendo uma delas mal-formulada.

Hermione, surpreendida com a proximidade do ex-Mestre de Poções, se vira. Ela consegue ver, brevemente, os cantos da boca de Snape erguendo-se como se em um sorriso. Mas foi tão rápido que mais uma vez ela acha que a imagem não passa de ilusão. "Talvez seja efeito do jogo de luzes e sombras que vem da torre", pensa. Mas não consegue se impedir de sorrir.

- Na verdade, professor, eu tenho outras perguntas a lhe fazer. Só que, eu devo confessar, eu não sei por onde começar.

"Parabéns, Severus, você acertou de novo. Será que você realmente fica feliz em saber que a sua arrogância e ironia afastaram tanto as pessoas de você, que mesmo anos depois elas temem a sua presença e as suas reações?", perguntou-se o ex-professor.

Tentando espantar os pensamentos amargos, e até mesmo ansioso por uma conversa com alguém inteligente, para variar um pouco, Snape decide facilitar a vida da ex-aluna. E propõe:

- Que tal se você começasse pelas perguntas mais simples?

Hermione é pega de surpresa. Observadora como sempre, ela percebeu a onda de amargura que passou brevemente pela face do ex-Mestre de Poções, e dessa vez não era ilusão de ótica provocada por um jogo de luzes. E resolve aderir ao jogo dele, para ver onde essa conversa iria chegar.

- Hummm, o que o senhor está fazendo em Paris?

- Depois da guerra, eu quis mudar de ambiente. Não agüentava mais a Inglaterra e voltar à Hogwarts estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo com todas as pessoas sabendo das circunstâncias que levaram ao que aconteceu na Torre de Astronomia – a jovem pode ver, por apenas um segundo, a dor passando pelas feições de Snape - eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo mais na escola. E como especialistas em Poções são pagos a peso de ouro pela indústria francesa de perfumaria, tanto bruxa quanto trouxa, eu decidi vir morar em Paris e trabalhar aqui, respondeu.

- Por que voltar a Hogwarts estava fora de questão? O senhor foi inocentado pelo Wizengamot no caso da morte de Dumbledore e reconhecido como herói de guerra, emendou a jovem.

Snape suspira e se afasta da grifinória.

- Eu sei disso, senhorita Granger.

O silêncio cai mais uma vez no estúdio. A jovem nada diz. Seus instintos lhe recomendam que ela fique em silêncio, pois ela sente que o ex-professor não terminou de responder. Parece que ele está escolhendo as palavras certas para dizer, sem revelar muito do que sentia. E ela não se enganara. Quando percebe que o silêncio confortável já se transformara em incômodo, Severus continua.

- Mas apesar de ter sido inocentado e da fama de herói de guerra que eu não pedi, eu não conseguiria voltar ao local onde matei o meu melhor amigo, onde matei a pessoa que mais confiou em mim em toda a minha vida.

Hermione fica chocada com a declaração.

- Mas todo mundo sabe que o senhor tinha um voto inquebrável de obediência com Dumbledore. Não havia outra opção, a não ser seguir com o plano do diretor e impedir que Malfoy perdesse sua alma, afirmou a jovem, com ardor na voz.

Mesmo que ainda se surpreendesse ao ouvir a defesa veemente que Hermione fazia desse seu ato, Snape sacode a cabeça e retruca rápido, como se já tivesse tido a mesma discussão milhares de vezes, inclusive com ele mesmo, e o argumento viesse fácil à sua mente.

- Havia uma opção, senhorita Granger. Eu poderia ter quebrado o voto e morrido!

Surpreendida pela força e pela frieza com que Snape retrucou, Hermione nada conseguiu dizer. Ela tentou, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem sucesso. Ela não conseguia explicar por qual razão isso ocorria, nem a si mesma, mas a idéia de que o seu ex-professor carrasco tivesse morrido não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

- Não creio que essa fosse uma boa idéia, deixa escapar.

- E porque não?

- Ah, não seria e pronto, retruca a jovem.

- Está certo, senhorit...

Snape não consegue concluir a frase. Uma brancura quase mortal toma conta de seu rosto naturalmente pálido. E uma fina lâmina de suor agora cobre a sua pele. "Ah, agora não", pensa ele, antes de sua visão ser escurecida e ele cambalear, como se estivesse a um passo de um desmaio.

CAPITULO III

Snape desperta ainda tonto. Percebe que fora deitado na cama e que suas vestes foram desapertadas. Ao olhar para o lado, vê que Hermione Granger estava perto, empunhando a varinha que ele recuperara no campus da universidade. Pelas palavras que ela murmura, o ex-professor vê que era um exame diagnóstico.

- Vejo que já despertou, professor Snape. Então, para não pressioná-lo mais, vou fazer uma pergunta só: desde quando?

- Desde quando o quê, senhorita Granger?, pergunta o ex-professor, tentando desviar-se do assunto. Entendera bem o que a ex-aluna queria dizer, mas não estava disposto a responder.

- Ai meus sais – bufou Hermione – Merlin, dai-me muita paciência, porque se me deres força, eu acho que bato em alguém. Eu não estou brincando, Snape, e você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Desde quando você está sentindo falta de ar e tendo arritmias cardíacas?

- Granger, isso não é problema seu, retrucou, de mau-humor.

- Poderia até não ser. Mas passou a ser a partir do momento em que o senhor se deu ao trabalho de sair de casa para ir me salvar. E eu preciso saber desde quando o senhor está sentindo esses sintomas, para saber o tipo de tratamento que eu vou ter que preparar, respondeu Hermione, tentando conter a impaciência na voz.

- E desde quando a senhorita sabe preparar tratamentos médicos... Virou medibruxa, foi?

- Não, professor. Mas sei diagnosticar com perfeição, por causa da guerra, e posso mandar uma carta à madame Pomfrey, que ela vai me indicar o tratamento necessário, contemporizou.

- Eu não pretendo que Hogwarts inteira saiba que eu estou doente. Não quero ligações com a Inglaterra, senhorita, e já lhe disse isso. Além do mais, seja lá o que isso for, vai passar logo, concluiu Snape, levantando-se da cama. Já se sentia forte o suficiente para isso.

- Não vai...

- Não vai o quê?, corta Snape.

- Passar logo. Professor, o senhor tem uma miocardite e em estágio avançado. Se não for tratada logo, ela pode evoluir para um quadro bastante grave e fazer o seu coração parar, explicou Hermione.

"Que ironia, Snape. Morto por uma doença no coração. Logo você, que todos achavam que não tinha um", pensou, amargo, o ex-Mestre de Poções. Mas em voz alta, ele preferiu apenas dizer:

- Eu agradeço o seu diagnóstico, Granger, mas não pretendo que os seus amigos saibam que eu estou correndo o risco de morrer. Eu gostaria até de ver a cena: Sirius Black soltando fogos de artifício das Gemialidades Weasley e Harry Potter tomando um porre. E por falar em Black, você já pensou como ele reagiria sabendo que a senhorita está encarregada de preparar o tratamento? Imagino que ficaria irritado com a namorada, para dizer o mínimo.

"Então ele sabe sobre eu e Sirius. Mas como, se está fora da Inglaterra? Ora, Hermione, a notícia foi publicada em vários jornais bruxos. Além do mais, qual o problema se você está namorando com o Sirius? Isso não quer dizer que você não pode tratá-lo...", pensou.

- Vem cá, professor, por quem me tomas? Primeiro, eu não pretendia revelar para a Pomfrey quem seria o meu paciente, caso o senhor insistisse em manter segredo sobre a sua doença. Segundo, Sirius não diz o que eu devo ou não devo fazer. Eu faço o que quero. Terceiro, ainda que ele dissesse, eu tenho uma dívida bruxa com o senhor, agora, e não pretendo deixar que você se mate. Por Merlin, Snape, o que você está pretendendo? Se matar? Eu não posso permitir isso, esbravejou a grifinória.

- Está certo, senhorita Granger. Se você faz tanta questão de tratar a minha doença, talvez para pagar uma dívida bruxa de honra que só existe na sua cabecinha, façamos do meu jeito. A senhorita volta à Inglaterra e conversa com Pomfrey. E me manda um pergaminho com o tratamento. E não diz a ninguém que me encontrou na França. Essa é a minha condição, impôs Snape, ao ver que a ex-aluna abria a boca para protestar contra as condições do ex-Mestre de Poções.

Vendo que não adiantaria discutir, Hermione decide concordar com as exigências de Snape e afirmar que já era hora de ela voltar para casa.

- Como a senhorita está se sentindo?, indagou o ex-mestre.

- Eu estou bem, na medida em que alguém que foi torturado com uma _cruciatus_ pode estar bem, respondeu a jovem.

- E o que vai dizer aos seus amigos, que devem estar preocupados com a sua demora?

- Professor, eu não gosto de mentir. Eu vou revelar a verdade sobre o ataque de Lestrange, até porque eles já devem estar sabendo da morte do comensal. Mas vou dizer a eles que fui salva por um desconhecido, que me levou a um hospital. A menos que o senhor queira que eu fale toda a verdade.

- Não será necessário. Assim está bem. Será melhor omitir a minha participação nisso tudo, senhorita Granger, eu lhe garanto. Para o seu bem e para a minha tranqüilidade. Afinal, a idéia de ter um Black revoltado, esmurrando a porta do meu estúdio, não me agrada.

"Mais uma piadinha sobre o meu relacionamento com Sirius. Ora, Merlin, onde Snape pretende chegar com isso? Aliás, o que ele tem a ver com isso. Eu namoro quem eu quiser. Eu, heim, me deixa fora dessa disputa eterna entre vocês", pensa Hermione, com um ligeiro sorriso lhe aflorando aos lábios.

- Tenho a impressão de que isso não iria ocorrer, professor. Mas em todo caso, que seja feito como o senhor quer, afirmou.

Sabendo que deveria partir, a jovem prepara uma chave de portal, usando uma pena, para levá-la de volta a Grimmauld Place, 12. Enquanto recolhe suas poucas coisas, ela garante ao ex-professor que vai procurar a enfermeira de Hogwarts assim que chegar a Inglaterra, e vai enviar o pergaminho com o tratamento indicado para que ele se curasse da miocardite. Além disso, empenhou sua palavra de bruxa de que ninguém saberia que ele estava doente.

Antes de acionar a chave de portal que a levaria embora, Hermione enche-se de coragem, reconhece que não pode ir embora sem sanar a sua dúvida e decide perguntar o que não pára de rondar a sua cabeça desde que ela soube que fora Snape quem a salvara da morte.

- Professor...

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez, retruca Snape.

Hermione o olha surpresa. "Ele está fazendo uma brincadeira? E logo comigo?", estranha a grifinória, mas logo entra no clima.

- Ahhhh, mas a essa altura o senhor deveria saber que eu nunca paro em uma pergunta só. Na verdade, eu vou fazer só mais uma pergunta mesmo. É que eu queria saber o porquê..., acrescenta Hermione, olhando para o chão.

Snape percebeu que a ex-aluna estava ansiosa por saber por que ele a salvara. Mas era uma resposta que o ex-professor de Poções não sabia dar. Desde que soube que Rodolpho Lestrange armara uma emboscada para a grifinória no campus da Universitè Paris, Snape sentiu que não poderia deixar que o ex-companheiro matasse a jovem.

A idéia de que Hermione Granger poderia ser morta apertava seu peito, mais até do que a doença física. E, embora tenha tentado entender o motivo de tanta aflição, o ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts não havia encontrado uma resposta, fosse essa satisfatória ou não. E ele não pretendia dividir essas dúvidas com a principal causadora delas. Por isso, Snape decidiu-se por uma saída estratégica.

Aproximando-se da jovem e segurando a varinha de forma displicente, para não chamar a atenção, ele murmura uma resposta dúbia – "Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que faz você querer arrumar uma cura para a minha doença" -, instantes antes de tocar a pena com a varinha e murmurar o feitiço que a ativava: _Portus!_


	3. Parte 3

CAPÍTULO IV

"One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could

Your love do for me?

When will love be

Through with me?

Why live life from

Dream to dream

And dread the day

When dreaming ends?"

(Nicolle Kidman – One day I'll fly away)

A volta para a Grã-Bretanha foi menos tranqüila do que Hermione desejava. Mesmo com parte da verdade sendo dita, a jovem sentia-se mal por enganar aos amigos. E também se sentia agoniada por não poder revelar que fora Severus Snape quem a salvara, mostrando que ela tinha razão em defendê-lo após a morte de Dumbledore.

Sirius agira exatamente como ela previra. Depois de se certificar que a namorada não corria riscos e que ela estava bem, o maroto não fez mais perguntas sobre o ataque. Era o estilo Black de ser: ignorar aquilo que não lhe agradava.

Mas Potter agira exatamente como Hermione sabia que ele faria. Não descansou enquanto não extraiu as mais detalhadas informações possíveis da amiga.

- Quem foi que te salvou, Mione? Você tem certeza de que não sabe?

- Tenho, Harry. Eu não vi quem era a pessoa. Eu estava quase desmaiando de dor, caso você não se lembre como é resistir a uma _cruciatus_. Seja lá quem me salvou, talvez não quisesse se envolver além do que estava fazendo, até porque o Lestrange estava com os trajes de comensal, respondeu a jovem.

- Será que era alguém que já te conhecia, Mione?

- O que? Não entendi, desconversa.

- É que não tem muita lógica uma pessoa enfrentar e matar um comensal da morte por causa de uma desconhecida, justificou o rapaz.

"Maldição, porque eu tinha que ensinar o Harry a ser tão lógico e racional? E porque eu aceitei essa idéia louca do Snape de mentir para os meus amigos?", pensava Hermione. E, em seguida, respondeu:

- Ah, Harry, eu simplesmente não sei de mais nada. E, para ser muito sincera, também não quero saber. Eu quero esquecer esse assunto. Será que essa maldita guerra não vai acabar nunca, para que a gente possa viver em paz e tranqüilidade?

- Eu espero que sim, Mione. Ou você acha que a vida do Homem-que-Sobreviveu-de-Novo é fácil?, sorriu o jovem.

- Eu imagino que não, Harry. A sua vida deve ser ainda pior do que a minha. Mas eu gostaria de encerrar essa história, meu amigo, retrucou a grifinória.

- Tudo bem. Mas, Mione, posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?

- Claro, Harry.

- Você não sente curiosidade em saber quem atacou Rodolpho Lestrange e salvou a sua vida?, indagou Potter.

- Sim, tenho. Mas eu acredito que eu nunca vou descobrir. Por isso, é melhor parar de pensar nesse assunto e seguir com a minha vida normal. Eu peço a Merlin que cuide bem da pessoa que me salvou a vida. Ela merece, depois do que fez por mim, afirmou, com firmeza e esperança na voz.

Depois de finalmente conseguir se livrar das perguntas do amigo, Hermione foi até seu quarto e começou a escrever um pergaminho para madame Pomfrey.

"_Querida Madame Pomfrey_

_Gostaria de visitá-la na escola para debater um caso clínico bastante interessante de uma senhora que eu conheci na França. Ela está com miocardite, em estágio dois, com cerca de dois terços do músculo do coração já tomados pela inflamação. Mas a senhora insiste em não procurar um medibruxo. Acredita que a doença vai passar por si mesma._

_Acho que se eu oferecesse um tratamento à base de poções, ela aceitaria. E é isso que eu gostaria de discutir com você. Posso ir a Hogwarts amanhã, pela manhã?_

_Saudades_

_Hermione Granger"_

Depois de enviar a carta, Hermione decidiu descansar, para somente no dia seguinte, depois de voltar de Hogwarts, conversar mais detalhadamente com Sirius. Ela achava estranho sentir-se mal por estar enganando Harry, mas não se incomodar por fazer o mesmo com o namorado. E, para piorar, ela não sentira um grande entusiasmo com os abraços e beijos que recebera desde que chegara a mansão Black.

Também pudera, todas as vezes que abraçava ou beijava o namorado, logo lhe vinha à mente a imagem do ex-professor, olhando para ela com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, como se desaprovasse o contato corporal entre Hermione e Sirius.

"Será que eu agora vou ficar assombrada pela imagem de Severus Snape toda vez que eu for beijar o Sirius?", pensou, com um estremecimento. "Isso não é engraçado. Aliás, por que diabos eu tenho que ficar pensando no Snape? Só porque ele me salvou não quer dizer que eu vou ficar ligada a ele o resto da minha vida", pensava a jovem, nesses momentos.

Mas se Hermione fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que ter sido salva pelo ex-professor mexeu bastante com ela. A jovem não conseguia parar de pensar nos motivos que fizeram o ex-diretor da Sonserina se arriscar para impedir a morte dela e nem como Snape soubera que ela corria perigo.

E se fosse realmente sincera, ela admitiria também que – com essa atitude – Snape reacendera a atração que a jovem sentia por ele na época da escola. Por isso, Hermione se pegava, às vezes, fantasiando situações românticas com o ex-professor.

A última frase do ex-diretor da Sonserina também martelava em sua cabeça. "Por que a idéia de Snape morrer sem que eu faça alguma coisa para impedir me incomoda? Será que foi isso que aconteceu com ele também? Ele me falou que nós tínhamos os mesmos motivos. Ah, preciso parar de pensar nisso, senão vou ficar maluca". Hermione se censurava mentalmente.

Sirius aguardava por ela na biblioteca da mansão. Era um dos lugares mais aconchegantes de Grimmauld Place e um dos preferidos da jovem. Não apenas pela quantidade de livros raros e interessantes que abrigava, mas porque ali ela sentia-se em casa, coisa que não ocorria nos demais cômodos da mansão Black. A lembrança do quadro da mãe de Sirius lhe ofendendo, aos gritos, ainda lhe trazia arrepios.

- E então, meu amor, conseguiu descansar bastante? Acha que a gente poderia falar sobre o ataque agora ou não?, indagou o maroto.

"Ah, não, será que Sirius vai me interrogar também? Ele pareceu ter aceitado a minha versão sem fazer qualquer questionamento...". Os pensamentos da grifinória foram interrompidos pelo silêncio incômodo que se seguira às palavras de Black.

- Claro, Sirius - disse Hermione - voltando à realidade - o que você quer saber mais?

- Não é saber mais. Você já me contou o que aconteceu. O que eu quero discutir com você é o que vamos fazer depois desse ataque, que providências vamos tomar.

A jovem não entendeu.

- Eu não estou compreendendo, Sirius. Providências? Não vejo que providências temos que tomar. Lestrange está morto, o ataque foi frustrado, não há mais o que fazer, analisou.

- Eu acho que temos sim, Hermione. A partir de agora, eu acho que você tem que suspender as suas palestras...

- O quê? Você ficou louco?, interrompeu a jovem.

- Claro que não. Se você não tivesse ido a Paris, fazer essa maldita palestra, não teria sido atacada, retrucou Sirius.

- Que lógica perfeita. Como eu não pensei nisso antes? É claro, você está certo. Eu vou deixar de fazer palestras e participar de seminários. E qual será o próximo passo? Me impedir de ir ao Beco Diagonal? Ou a Hogsmeade?, indagou a grifinória.

O maroto ficou assustado com a reação da namorada. Já tivera várias oportunidades de ver Hermione brava, e sabia o quanto ela poderia ser ferina quando se descontrolava, mas era a primeira vez que tamanha fúria se dirigia a ele mesmo.

"Poxa, mas ela está fazendo esse drama todo por quê? Eu sou estou pensando no bem dela. Que saco", pensou Sirius, mas achou melhor contemporizar, pois não pretendia que a discussão avançasse mais. Ele realmente não gostava mais de embates.

- Hermione... desculpe, tentou dizer, mas for cortado pela namorada, que continuava a falar, em voz cada vez mais irônica.

- Ah, sim, também não poderei mais sair de casa. Ou então, nem em casa eu posso ficar, pois vou criar uma rotina fácil de ser acompanhada por comensais. Ora, Sirius, me poupe de tamanho absurdo, explodiu, indignada, ficando em pé no meio da biblioteca.

O maroto também se levantou e abraçou a namorada. Era um abraço ao mesmo tempo forte – como se ele tivesse medo de que ela desaparecesse a qualquer momento – e suave – como se Hermione fosse um cristal raro, que se partiria em mil pedaços ao menor toque.

- Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu sei que fui um idiota em achar que impedindo você de fazer o que gosta eu estaria te protegendo. Mas eu tenho medo de te perder. Eu não quero te perder. Eu já perdi demais na minha vida, disse Sirius, mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos da jovem e respirando forte, como se quisesse conter o choro.

Emocionada com a declaração do namorado, Hermione o abraça com força por alguns momentos. Depois, movendo o corpo de forma que pudesse ficar cara a cara com ele, afirma:

- Você não vai me perder, Sirius.

E volta a abraçá-lo, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Mas, no fundo de sua consciência, a jovem sente-se incomodada com o que acabara de dizer ao homem que demonstrava abertamente o quanto a amava. A garota sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo ao perceber que, de alguma maneira, estava traindo o maroto.

CAPÍTULO V

"Sorri, quando a dor lhe torturar

e a saudade atormentar.

Os teus dias tristonhos, vazios".

Já fazia quase duas semanas que Snape salvara a Granger da vingança de Rodolpho Lestrange. Mas para o ex-mestre de Poções, parecia uma eternidade. A jovem cumprira a sua promessa e três dias depois de ela partir da França, ele recebera um pergaminho com as poções que deveria tomar para curar-se. Junto, um bilhete assinado pela grifinória, com apenas uma frase: "por favor, siga o tratamento".

Mas ele não estava seguindo tratamento algum. Sequer preparara as poções, se limitando a olhar as receitas anotadas pela caligrafia elegante e precisa da ex-aluna.

Mesmo tendo sido inocentado das acusações de trair a Ordem da Fênix e de ter assassinado Albus Dumbledore, Snape não conseguia se perdoar pela morte do diretor. O ex-professor sentia-se mal quando lembrava que tirara a vida da única pessoa que confiara nele sem restrições, que o conhecera melhor do que ele mesmo, que gos-ta-ra dele, apesar de todos os esforços que Snape fazia para não manter laços afetivos com ninguém.

Desde que matara Albus, há mais de seis anos, o ex-diretor da Sonserina fizera de tudo para acabar morrendo também. Inconscientemente, buscava na morte a solução para os seus dramas de consciência. Mas, de alguma forma, ele não se atrevia ao suicídio direto. "Embora ignorar a doença fosse uma forma de se matar", dizia a sua consciência.

Durante as batalhas que antecederam o confronto final, quando já ficara claro a todos que ele era um traidor dos Comensais da Morte e do Dark Lord, Snape era o mais ousado guerreiro da Ordem da Fênix, sendo que perdera as contas de quantos feitiços e azarações aos quais estivera exposto.

Parecia um golpe irônico do destino que apesar de se expor tanto, Snape não tivesse sido atingido por uma maldição fatal. Isso não quer dizer que muitos não tenham tentado, mas sim que o maldito instinto de sobrevivência – como o ex-professor gostava de pensar – sempre fazia com que ele se defendesse com perfeição, ou que conseguisse se desviar dos inúmeros avadas que foram direcionados para ele. E era por isso que ele havia sobrevivido.

E depois, na última batalha, foi ele quem dera o primeiro combate à Voldemort, enfraquecendo o Lord com seus ataques e contragolpes, de modo a deixá-lo pronto para o golpe final de Potter. O feitiço final não tardou a vir, deixando o mundo bruxo livre de Tom Riddle, ou Lord Voldemort, como ele preferia ser conhecido.

Após o final da guerra, Snape se refugiara na antiga mansão Prince e mal o Wizengamot declarara sua inocência, ele partiu da Inglaterra, indo se refugiar em Paris. O que dissera a Hermione era verdade. Ele não queria contato com a sua antiga vida, com pessoas que o lembravam do que ele fora.

O que ele não revelara à moça era que ainda mantinha contato com Draco Malfoy, que às vezes o visitava na França. O loiro sentia-se em dívida com Snape desde que o ex-professor assumira a sua missão no sexto ano e, com isso, impedira que Voldemort o transformasse em assassino e o fizesse entrar em um caminho sem volta.

E era por causa desse sentimento de débito que Malfoy mantinha o ex-diretor de sua casa informado sobre todos os passos dos comensais que ainda não haviam sido presos pelo Ministério da Magia britânico.

Embora não tivesse se tornado um comensal, sabia fingir muito bem e não recusava-se a freqüentar os mesmos ambientes que o seu pai freqüentava. Lucius havia sido morto por um auror, durante a batalha final, e Draco era o único Malfoy a sair da mansão. Narcisa – que começara a perder a razão quando Voldemort determinara que seu filho matasse o diretor de Hogwarts - enlouquecera por completo com a morte do marido e era mantida sob sedativos, em seu quarto.

Mas a permanência de Draco entre os comensais remanescentes tinha apenas um motivo: saber o que eles planejavam. Sentia-se muito bem ao saber que não corria mais o risco de ser coagido, com a ameaça da morte de sua mãe, a seguir as ordens de um maluco desequilibrado, e preferia manter o mundo como estava, sem o risco de um novo Voldemort surgir das cinzas cultuadas por seus antigos seguidores. Além disso, não podia permitir que os comensais tentassem se vingar daquele que o salvara de virar um criminoso.

Não que alguns comensais remanescentes não tivessem tentado matar Snape. Seis meses antes de impedir a vingança de Lestrange contra Hermione, o próprio Snape foi atacado por um comensal da morte que o pegara desprevenido. Assim como Rodolpho fizera com a grifinória, Walden Macnair quis torturá-lo antes da maldição fatal. Por causa das várias _cruciatus_ que recebera, foi que o ex-professor adquiriu a doença cardíaca que agora o maltratava.

O ex-comensal escapara por puro acaso. Um policial trouxa o vira caído, se contorcendo no chão, tendo um homem vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés e encapuzado próximo a ele. Acreditando que se tratava de um assalto, o policial se aproximara, com a arma em punho, e gritara: "hei, o que está acontecendo aqui?".

Macnair se assustara e fugira correndo, desaparatando logo depois que se viu longe dos olhos do homem. Mais preocupado com a vítima do que com o agressor, o policial socorreu Snape, levando-o a um hospital, onde o ex-mestre de Poções ficou internado três dias.

Essa internação fora a causa de Draco Malfoy ter sido informado sobre o ataque ao ex-professor. Antes de Snape receber alta, o departamento de Serviço Social do hospital exigiu que o paciente informasse o nome de um familiar ou amigo, para que este fosse avisado do caso. E a única pessoa a quem Snape confiou em recorrer foi ao ex-aluno. Sabia que Draco iria manter o acontecido em segredo.

O jovem Malfoy não desapontou o ex-diretor da Sonserina. Tão logo foi informado pelo hospital sobre o estado de Snape, correu ao local e conseguiu retirar o ex-professor "daquele ambiente trouxa" e levá-lo para o estúdio. O sonserino ficou assustado ao saber que Snape fora atacado por Macnair, e jurou a si mesmo que daquele dia em diante iria se manter por dentro de todas as atividades dos comensais, para evitar que o ex-mestre de Poções corresse novo risco.

E foi por Draco manter contato constante com os comensais que ele soube do plano de Lestrange em atacar Hermione Granger. Além de o loiro sempre visitar o comensal em Paris, Rodolpho tinha sido marido da tia de Draco, o que, na mente do comensal, transformava o sonserino em "gente da família".

De posse da informação do ataque iminente à grifinória, Malfoy enviou um pergaminho curto para o ex-diretor de sua casa: "Tenho informações importantes para você. Aparato amanhã em sua casa, às 15h. Por favor, suspenda as proteções".

Não foi por qualquer sentimento em relação ao Trio de Ouro que Draco Malfoy denunciou o plano do tio. O loiro temia que depois de vingar-se contra Hermione, Lestrange desviasse a sua atenção para Snape. E isso ele não podia admitir.

"É engraçado que a Granger tenha sido salva graças a informações daquele que ela considera um de seus grandes inimigos. Mas ela também achava que eu sou um deles e ainda assim eu impedi que ela morresse", pensava Snape, enquanto tentava controlar mais uma vez a sensação de desmaio e as batidas instáveis de seu coração.

Por menos que ele gostasse dessa idéia, pensar em Hermione Granger desviava sua mente da dor que a doença estava lhe causando e fazia-o acreditar que sua vida miserável servira para algo, pois ele impedira a morte da mente mais brilhante que passara por Hogwarts desde que ele se entendia por gente. "Eu admito, ela é muito melhor do que eu já fui", pensava.

Mas naquele dia, nem mesmo o pensamento do que acreditava ser a única boa ação em toda a sua vida escura aliviava a dor que comprimia seu peito. Snape acreditava que estava vivendo os seus últimos momentos sob a luz do sol. Foi com esforço que tentara se levantar e ir até o seu quarto, mas a doença vencera a sua vontade férrea, e ele caíra sobre o tapete da sala, enrolado em posição fetal.

"Essa mão que afaga meu cabelo só pode ser a de um anjo. Mas para que seja um anjo, eu preciso ter ido para o céu. E eu tenho certeza de que o mais profundo inferno me aguarda", pensou o ex-professor, ao sentir – ou imaginar – um toque suave em seus cabelos molhados pelo suor que a dor fazia brotar em seu corpo.

Mas a dor ficou ainda mais forte e Snape não conseguiu encontrar alento no toque suave que imaginava – ou será que sentia – em seus cabelos. Por não ter conhecido carinho - talvez apenas na terna infância – o ex-comensal não conseguia entender se o que sentia era sonho ou realidade. Mas antes de desmaiar sob o impacto de uma compressão que parecia explodir seu coração, ele ainda pensou que ninguém poderia se dar ao trabalho de aliviar seu sofrimento e que aquele toque só poderia ser fruto de seu delírio.


	4. Parte 4

CAPÍTULO VI

_O ar estava abafado no estúdio parisiense quando a jovem chegou. As luzes apagadas deixavam o local ainda mais lúgubre. Guardadas as devidas proporções, parecia que Hermione havia voltado ao velório e enterro de Dumbledore, pois a sensação de morte era muito forte naquela sala._

_De repente, a jovem ouve um gemido abafado. _Lumus!, o_rdena, e a ponta de sua varinha se acende. Com um ligeiro olhar pela sala, ela percebe um corpo caído ao chão, contorcendo-se em dores. A grifinória corre até o local e se abaixa. _

_Delicadamente, ela vira o corpo para tentar identificá-lo, e se surpreende ao ver os olhos vidrados de Snape, que solta mais um gemido abafado._

_- Você está aqui... agora eu posso morrer em paz, afirma o ex-professor, fechando os olhos para sempre. _

_Vendo o ex-comensal morrendo na sua frente, Hermione não consegue conter-se e abraça o corpo inanimado, gritando "não" com todas as forças que tinha..._

Hermione estava inquieta naquela manhã. A jovem acordara cedo demais, gritando, após um pesadelo estranhamente vívido, e agora não conseguia esquecer as imagens do sonho. Nunca acreditara em presságios, mas daquela vez era diferente. Foi como se ela tivesse sido transportada a outro lugar e estivesse realmente vendo e sentido tudo aquilo. Era como se fosse verdade.

A sensação de Hermione era a de que Snape estava correndo um risco muito grande e por um momento ela chegou a pensar que efetivamente ele morrera. "E desde quando você acredita em presságios?", se perguntava a grifinória...

Mas apesar de toda a lógica que Hermione tentava se impor, a sensação ruim pelo sonho não a deixava em paz. E ia piorando a cada momento que passava. Até que, não agüentando mais tenta tensão, ela decidiu verificar por si mesma o que estava acontecendo em Paris.

Como ainda estava na antiga sede da Ordem, não foi difícil encontrar Harry Potter e avisá-lo de que iria viajar. Difícil foi convencer o amigo de que iria viajar sozinha e não falaria o seu destino

- Harry, eu já expliquei que eu não estou correndo risco de vida, que Lestrange foi morto e que eu não posso e nem pretendo ficar andando com guarda-costas por aí. E além do mais, eu não quero ter que fazer um relatório diário das minhas atividades. Eu só estou te avisando que vou viajar porque se eu apenas deixo um bilhete é capaz de você achar que eu fui seqüestrada e mobilizar o Quartel dos Aurores para me localizar, disse.

- Hermione, não tem nem uma semana que você sofreu um ataque. Será que você não pode ficar quieta?, contrapôs Harry.

- Não é uma questão de ficar quieta ou não. Eu preciso fazer essa viagem...

- E para onde você vai?, interrompeu o rapaz.

- Harry, pela última vez, eu não vou dizer. E, se quer saber, já está na hora de eu ir.

Dizendo isso, a jovem aparata até a casa dela, onde arruma algumas roupas em uma maleta e prepara uma chave de portal até a Avenue de la Bourdonnais. Ela resolve aparecer na rua onde o ex-professor estava morando, porque sabia que surgir no meio do estúdio dele seria considerado uma ofensa grave no meio bruxo.

Chegando ao prédio onde Snape morava, ela lança um feitiço de desilusão sobre si mesma e se encaminha até o estúdio, onde se surpreende ao ver que a porta não está trancada. Ela abre devagar e se assusta ao ver que o ambiente que encontra era a cópia exata do seu sonho. Correndo até o final da saleta, onde já imaginava que encontraria o corpo do ex-professor, a jovem já ergue a varinha, para um exame completo. Mal se aproximou, ela percebeu que Snape não havia tomado as poções que madame Pomfrey indicara.

Apenas por colocar a mão sobre o pescoço dele, Hermione já percebera a arritmia cardíaca. Sentando-se cuidadosamente ao lado dele e colocando a cabeça de Snape em seu colo, ela tentou lembrar-se do que deveria fazer para estabilizar os batimentos cardíacos.

Não havia tempo ou condições de preparar uma das poções indicadas pela enfermeira de Hogwarts e Hermione decidiu-se por um feitiço. "Qual é mesmo? Ai meu Merlin, me ajuda, eu não estou lembrando", pensava a jovem, em desespero, enquanto tentava diminuir o sofrimento do ex-professor acariciando suavemente os cabelos negros dele, afastando os fios que estavam grudados na face suada do homem.

"Sim, já lembrei...".

E se concentrando, ela move o pulso por sobre o peito de Snape, ao mesmo tempo em que murmura _stabilisare cardionae_! Aos poucos, os batimentos vão se ajustando e a palidez vai abandonando o rosto do homem, que continua desacordado. Sem perceber que o fazia, a jovem continuava a acariciar levemente os cabelos de Snape. Depois, voltando à realidade, ela levita o corpo do ex-diretor da Sonserina até o quarto dele, onde o coloca sobre a cama.

Ele ainda achava que estava delirando ou à beira da morte, pois sentia a carícia suave em seus cabelos. Mas a dor que apertava seu peito estava diminuindo e a consciência, aos poucos, ia retornando. Ao abrir os olhos, não viu sobre a sua cabeça o teto rebaixado em gesso da saleta do estúdio, a última imagem que teve antes de desmaiar, e sim o teto alto do quarto onde costumava dormir.

Piscando os olhos pela claridade em excesso, Snape não consegue entender como foi parar na cama e nem como a dor que sentia havia passado sem que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa ou tomado uma poção.

Embora acordado, ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar com clareza e seus sentidos ainda estavam embotados. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não percebeu logo a presença da jovem ao lado de sua cama. Por sua vez, Hermione decide ficar quieta e segurar todas as reprimendas que a ansiedade por vê-lo quase morto provocara. "Snape, Snape. O que você pretende? Se matar? Não é solução para nada ficar sofrendo desse jeito", pensava, enquanto não desviava por um instante que fosse os olhos do corpo sobre a cama.

Percebendo que o homem voltara a perder a consciência, mas dessa vez apenas para o sono, a jovem decide deixar o quarto em busca do laboratório onde o ex-professor trabalhava. Não foi difícil para ela romper as proteções da porta e logo ela voltou ao quarto, com uma dose de poção para dormir sem sonhos, que forçou por entre os lábios do ex-professor, ainda adormecido.

Lançando sobre ele um feitiço de diagnóstico que lhe avisaria sobre qualquer alteração no quadro de Snape, Hermione volta ao laboratório. "Agora essas poções serão preparadas", pensa. Ela sabia de cor as receitas indicadas pela madame Pomfrey... "E ele vai ter que tomá-las, ah se vai".

Algumas horas depois, Hermione volta ao quarto, onde o ex-mestre de Poções continua adormecido. Com um conta-gotas, a grifinória pinga uma dose da poção entre os lábios dele. Mas parece que a sorte dela acabou, pois bastou a segunda gota tocar os lábios do homem adormecido e este acordou, de súbito, assustando-a.

O ex-professor acordou como se um animal fosse, com todos os sentidos em alerta. Antes mesmo que terminasse de abrir os olhos, sua mão já se projetara para cima e ele agarrou o pescoço de seu suposto agressor, apertando-o com força descomunal.

Hermione já não conseguia respirar direito. Ela sabia que Snape estava agindo sem pensar, mas a rapidez e a força do ataque impediram que ela conseguisse se desviar e se identificar. Sentindo que iria desmaiar, a jovem apela, em voz baixa:

- Severus, por favor...

A frase atingiu algum ponto no inconsciente do ex-professor e imediatamente ele soltou o pescoço da jovem, que começou a tossir e a respirar fundo em busca de ar. "Dumbledore... preciso não atingir Alvo. Não posso matá-lo, isso tem que ser resolvido de outra forma", pensava Snape, ainda confuso. Ele lembrara-se da noite em que matara o diretor de Hogwarts, pois aquela tinha sido a última frase dita por Dumbledore ao ex-mestre de Poções.

Ainda respirando fundo, a grifinória estende timidamente a mão e segura o homem por um dos ombros e o sacode.

- Professor Snape, por favor, acorde. Eu preciso medicá-lo, diz.

Finalmente os olhos do ex-diretor da Sonserina entram em foco e ele reconhece a jovem ao lado da sua cama...

- Posso saber o que a insuportável Sabe-Tudo está fazendo aqui?

- Salvando a sua vida parece ser a resposta mais lógica, morcegão intragável.

CAPÍTULO VII

Tão logo ouvira a resposta de Hermione, Snape se levantara da cama. Uma ligeira tontura seguiu-se a este gesto e não passou despercebida à grifinória, mas esta achou que seria melhor fingir que não viu o que acontecera.

- Certo. Mas eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado permissão para se intrometer em meus assuntos, disse o ex-professor.

- Hummm, eu achei que não se lembraria mesmo. Afinal, eu não me recordo de ter pedido essa permissão, retrucou.

Snape parecia um desses peixes de aquário, abrindo e fechando a boca sucessivas vezes. Mas a jovem sabia que a ira borbulhava dentro do ex-professor. E sabia, também que se pudesse, ele a azararia naquele instante. "Acho que eu passei dos limites", pensou Hermione, mas convicta de que faria tudo exatamente igual, de novo.

- Senhorita Granger, eu realmente aprecio e agradeço o seu esforço, mas peço que se vá de volta a Londres. Não sei que motivos a trouxeram a Paris, mas certamente cuidar da minha saúde não é um deles, afirmou Snape.

"Ele está me mandando embora? O morcegão seboso está me mandando embora? Mas se eu for embora ele não vai tomar as poções. Ai meu Merlin, dai-me paciência, ou eu parto para cima dele, no braço", pensou a jovem grifinória.

- Sabe que não?, perguntou Hermione, sentando-se em um sofá.

- Não?

- É, não. Eu não tenho outro motivo para estar na França que não seja verificar que o senhor tome to-das as poções prescritas por madame Pomfrey, na hora e na dosagem corretas, explicou.

- Desculpe-me, Granger, mas acho que essa agitação toda adormeceu meu raciocínio. O que você está querendo realmente dizer?, indagou o ex-professor, aparentando confusão no semblante.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Snape. Eu pretendo ficar aqui pelos dez dias necessários para que as poções curem a sua doença. E nem você vai me impedir de fazer isso.

- E quem disse que eu pretendo ser curado ou que eu vou me submeter a esse tratamento? Ora. Meta-se com a sua vida, Granger, volte para Londres e vá cuidar de Potter, ou de Black. Continue com a sua vida e esqueça que me viu na França.

Ao ouvir isso, a jovem perdeu a pose desafiadora e retrucou?

- Professor, por favor, me deixe cuidar do senhor. Eu não entendo essa sua obsessão em querer morrer.

- Já eu não entendo essa sua determinação em fazer com que eu permaneça vivo. Aliás, que diferença isso faz para você?

Sabendo que dizer a verdade era sempre o melhor quando se tratava de Snape, Hermione abaixa os olhos e diz, a um fio de voz.

- Eu já vi você morto. E não sei porque, mas isso me doeu tanto, que eu tinha que fazer algo para impedir que isso aconteça.

Ao que Snape retruca:

- Eventualmente, todos nós vamos morrer, senhorita Granger.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida disso, professor – a jovem sorri -, mas eu não acho que o senhor realmente pense assim. Se pensasse, teria deixando Lestrange se vingar de mim. E, no entanto, não o fez.

- E parece que já estou me arrependendo disso...

O tom na voz do ex-professor faz com que Hermione olhe para o rosto de Snape. Havia mesmo um tom de brincadeira nela? Parecia que sim, mas ela não tinha certeza. "Snape? Brincando? E comigo? E ficando incrivelmente sexy com esse ar de zombaria divertida no rosto? Hermione, acalme-se, o que é que você está pensando?", pensava a jovem, voltando a prestar atenção no que ele lhe dizia.

- Você disse que me viu morto. Como foi isso?

- Eu sonhei...

- Quer dizer que a aluna que abandonou Adivinhação por achar que a professora era uma farsante larga tudo na Inglaterra e viaja para a França por causa de um simples sonho?, indaga Snape.

- Eu tive a certeza de que era verdade, que você estava morrendo. Eu vi você caído no chão, se contorcendo. Mas no meu sonho eu chegava tarde e não conseguia te salvar. Você morria e isso me fez mal. Quando eu acordei, eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com você..., ela se interrompeu, constrangida.

- Foi assim que você conseguiu chegar aqui exatamente no momento em que chegou?

- Acho que sim, respondeu.

- E o que seu amiguinho Potter e seu namorado disseram disso? Você vir da Inglaterra para salvar o maior inimigo deles?

- Absolutamente nada...

- Como, nada? Eu acho que eles devem ter se irritado bastante e mandado você cuidar da sua própria vida.

- Talvez eles dissessem isso, se soubessem onde eu estou ou fazendo o que. Mas eles não sabem..., responde Hermione.

O ar zombeteiro no rosto de Snape é imediatamente substituído pela expressão gélida que ele sempre mantinha em sua face. Em voz cortante, o ex-professor retruca.

- É óbvio que eles não sabem. Porque você contaria que estava vindo para a França para impedir que um ex-comensal morra?

Ouvir a frase de Snape fez Hermione sentir como se uma adaga de gelo tivesse penetrado em seu peito. Foi com um esforço que ela encontrou a voz para retrucar:

- Definitivamente eu deveria estar fora de mim quando decidi vir a Paris. Como dizem os trouxas, uma serpente não muda suas presas. Você continua o mesmo imbecil vil, frio, arrogante e injusto que infernizou seis anos da minha vida. É curioso que você tenha uma doença cardíaca. É um milagre da natureza, pois uma coisa que você definitivamente não tem, é um coração...

O ex-Mestre de Poções tenta retrucar, mas é impedido por Hermione.

- Espere, eu ainda não terminei. As poções que eu preparei estão sobre o criado-mudo do seu quarto. Tome-as ou não, já não me faz a menor diferença. Eu estou indo embora e você não terá mais a desagradável companhia de uma Sabe-Tudo irritante que mete o nariz onde não foi chamada. Mas antes, eu quero te lembrar que você exigiu que eu prometesse não falar para ninguém que o havia encontrado em Paris. E que eu cumpro as minhas promessas. Foi por isso que ninguém soube para onde eu estava indo.

- Hermione, eu...

- É senhorita Granger, para você. Adeus, Snape.

Dizendo isso, a jovem aparatou da casa do ex-professor. Arrasado, Snape deixa-se cair sobre a poltrona. Sabia que a jovem tinha razão no que falara, mas ouvir as verdades que ela lhe dizia provocou um efeito estranho sobre as suas emoções.


	5. Parte 5

CAPÍTULO VIII

"Le canzoni

non guariscono

amori e malattie

ma quel piccolo dolore

che l'esistere ci dà"

(Renato Russo – Passerá)

A noite caíra sobre o estúdio da Avenue de la Bourdonnais e encontrara um ex-comensal da morte perdido entre seus pensamentos. Sentado sobre a mesma poltrona onde se jogara horas antes, Snape finalmente mostra-se mais humano. Os cotovelos apoiados no joelho sustentam o rosto preso entre as mãos, em uma admissão explícita de derrota. Os dedos crispados e emaranhados em seus cabelos negros demonstram o mais puro desespero.

"Você exagerou, seu cretino. É claro que ela não contaria a Potter e Black que viria te socorrer, você exigiu que ela mantivesse segredo. Quando você vai parar de ferir a Granger, seu bastardo arrogante? Já não bastam os anos de escola?", pensava o ex-professor, se recriminando mais e mais.

"Então, Snape, está feliz, agora? Você finalmente vai realizar o seu sonho de morrer sozinho, depois de afastar a única pessoa depois de Dumbledore que demonstrou preocupação com você", dizia a voz em sua consciência. A idéia de "perder Hermione" soava absurda aos seus ouvidos e ele tentava recriminar o seu inconsciente.

Os pensamentos reviravam na mente de Snape e em todos eles o ex-professor se culpava pela forma com que havia magoado Hermione. Em alguns deles, culpava-se até mesmo pelas ofensas ditas nos anos em que a jovem era aluna dele em Hogwarts e ele precisava mostrar-se 100 fiel aos propósitos de Voldemort, principalmente entre seus alunos da Sonserina, a maioria filhos de comensais da morte.

"É, Snape, você tem o dom de estragar tudo e de afastar as pessoas de você. Depois de todos aqueles anos em que você humilhou a Granger, ela ainda larga uma vida estável na Inglaterra para se dedicar a fazer você ficar curado. E o que ganha em troca? A sua frieza e arrogância". A consciência do ex-mestre de Poções não o deixava em paz.

E, para completar a sua tortura, ele reconhecia que se sentira bem nas breves conversas que tivera com a ex-aluna desde o incidente da Universitè Paris. Snape percebera o quanto o humor de Hermione se refinara com o passar dos anos. A inteligência da jovem se mesclara a uma espécie de malícia que somente a idade é capaz de dar, e a simetria de pensamentos era tão forte que ele não se cansava de provocá-la, apenas para ouvir a criativa e perspicaz resposta que, muitas vezes, ele próprio já antecipara.

Ele sabia que ela sempre seria capaz de ir direto ao ponto fraco do oponente, quando provocada, e naquele dia não fora diferente. A grifinória acertara no alvo ao despejar sobre ele as ofensas que dissera antes de desaparatar. Snape fora injusto ao insinuar que ela escondera de Potter e Black que estava cuidando dele.

"O que importa isso para você, Snape? Quando é que você vai parar com essa competição idiota com o Black e com o Potter? Eu sei o que você queria, imbecil. Esfregar na cara de Sirius que a namorada dele estava cuidando de você. E lembre-se de Harry não é James e que não deve mais servir de alvo para as suas vinganças contra o pai dele", dizia a voz incômoda em sua mente.

Sentindo que enlouqueceria se não parasse de pensar, Snape levanta-se e vai para o seu laboratório. Mas nem mesmo a sutil arte de engarrafar a glória, criar a fama, zumbificar e até mesmo arrolhar a morte não conseguiu lhe trazer o alheamento necessário para que os pensamentos e recriminações cessassem e nem a paz que a atenção necessária à perfeita combinação dos ingredientes das poções sempre lhe transmitia.

Saindo do laboratório depois de arruinar uma quantidade generosa de ingredientes da poção para dormir sem sonhos, Snape decide tomar uma atitude surpreendente: procurar Hermione e pedir desculpas pela sua conduta.

Mas as tentativas de encontrar a grifinória por meio de magia foram em vão. Hermione não seria a melhor especialista européia em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas se não conseguisse impedir que ela própria fosse rastreada por um feitiço de localização.

Exatamente por isso foi que Snape fez a segunda coisa que mais odiava na vida, depois de pedir desculpas: pedir ajuda. Ele sabia que recorrer a Harry Potter e a Sirius Black seria inútil, apesar de estar disposto a passar pela humilhação de procurar pelos desafetos. A jovem deixara claro que o namorado e o melhor amigo não sabiam para onde ela tinha viajado. E procurar por informações sobre ela com os dois poderia criar uma situação pior para a grifinória. Mas Snape continuava tentando uma solução para localizá-la, pois acreditava que somente depois de falar com Hermione ele poderia calar a voz acusadora em sua consciência.

Foi assim que depois de mais de cinco anos, ele finalmente conjura um patrono com a sua varinha e encaminha uma mensagem para a única pessoa que poderia saber onde estaria Hermione: Minerva Mcgonagall.

Logo depois de sair do estúdio onde Snape estava morando, ainda parada na avenida onde o prédio estava localizado, o primeiro impulso de Hermione foi voltar para a Inglaterra e esquecer tudo que acontecera.

Mas a jovem logo muda de idéia e decide aproveitar para passar alguns dias na capital francesa. "Paris é um ótimo lugar para pensar. Não há tristeza que resista à Cidade Luz, tanto na parte trouxa quando na área bruxa. E eu vou me divertir um pouco em ambas", pensou a grifinória.

Como não estava disposta a procurar muito e nem a se arriscar, pois em breve a noite cairia, ela decide procurar um hotel nas proximidades de onde já estava e logo conseguiu um quarto confortável, com uma bela vista para a Torre Eiffel.

Depois de arrumar as suas coisas, Hermione decide jantar e dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte precisaria ir à filial francesa do Gringotes. No entanto, a visão das luzes na torre foi irresistível e ela não resistiu ao desejo de passear um pouco pelo campo de Marte, que ficava logo à frente do hotel.

Mesmo não se arriscando a ficar em áreas onde a luminosidade fosse pouca, a jovem decidiu manter a varinha presa em uma das mãos, oculta pelo casaco pesado que usava, para evitar ser pega de surpresa em algum ataque, fosse bruxo, fosse trouxa. Mas o passeio acabou sendo mais tranqüilo do que Hermione previra e a jovem pode mergulhar em seus pensamentos sobre o que acontecera naquele dia.

"Porque Snape precisa ser tão grosseiro? Eu não fiz nada mais do que cumprir com o que eu prometi a ele, de não revelar que o vira em Paris e que foi ele quem me salvou do ataque do Lestrange. Porque será que ele sempre tem que ser injusto comigo? Eu sempre estive do lado dele, mesmo quando todo mundo achava que ele era um traidor da Ordem e de Dumbledore", pensava.

Hermione não sabia, mas desde a volta de Sirius Black, a morena se transformara em um objeto de disputa entre o maroto e o ex-mestre de Poções, mesmo que Snape nunca tivesse demonstrado ter interesses românticos em relação à ex-aluna.

Ainda que nada dissesse, o namorado da jovem ficara irritado quando descobriu que a grifinória defendera Snape perante a Ordem, poucos meses depois do assassinato de Dumbledore, quando ninguém ainda tinha certeza da inocência do ex-comensal.

E o ex-diretor da Sonserina odiava a idéia de que a jovem "desperdiçasse seu tempo e intelecto namorando alguém tão obviamente abaixo dela".

Levando às últimas conseqüências o senso de Justiça pelo qual era conhecida, a grifinória também se criticava: "Mas quem mandou você sair de casa e vir para cá, sem ao menos ser convidada, se meter nas decisões de Snape. Ele sabe o que faz. E porque você se incomoda tanto com o que ele diz? Já não aprendeu que o seu ex-professor nunca será gentil?", dizia a si mesma, enquanto andava pelo campo de Marte.

Mas a noite já estava avançada e o ecoar de seus passos no boulevard deserto desperta Hermione para o risco desnecessário que ela estava correndo, sozinha na rua até àquela hora. Caindo em si, ela volta ao hotel, apenas para encontrar o patrono de Minerva McGonagall esperando por ela na suíte que a jovem alugara.

Depois de ouvir a mensagem da ex-professora e respondê-la, Hermione deita-se sobre a cama e fica pensando no que a amiga dissera: "Então Snape procurou a ajuda de Minerva para me localizar. Mas o que será que provocou essa mudança? A diretora foi clara ao dizer que o professor queria me pedir desculpas. Isso é algo tão absurdo de imaginar que se não fosse o patrono da Minerva, eu ia achar que era uma armadilha".

A grifinória respondera para a diretora que ainda estava magoada e que não queria falar sobre o assunto naquele momento, prometendo que daria uma resposta definitiva no dia seguinte. Hermione estava inclinada a visitar o ex-professor na manhã seguinte, mas sem avisá-lo com antecedência. Se fosse uma armadilha – "Snape pedindo desculpas é difícil de acreditar" – ela não seria pega de surpresa. E se fosse verdade, tanto melhor. Com esse pensamento, a jovem acabou adormecendo.

CAPÍTULO IX

Enquanto a jovem dormia e Snape se afogava em remorsos pelo modo com que a tratara, um pouco longe dali, em um apartamento em Porte de Versailles, Draco Malfoy se preparava para aparatar com urgência no estúdio do ex-diretor de sua casa. "Que se dane a boa-educação bruxa. Eu preciso alertar Severus", pensava o loiro.

Mas o pensamento do sonserino foi interrompido por dois "cracks" na sala de seu apartamento. Seus dois antigos guarda-costas da época de escola, Crabble e Goyle, aparataram no local e, com sorrisos maldosos, afirmaram que estavam lá para fazer "uma visitinha amigável" ao ex-colega.

"Por Salazar. Será que eles desconfiam de mim? E logo agora, que eu preciso avisar Snape com urgência", pensa o jovem, para controlar seu nervosismo e retrucar...

- Mas justamente agora, que eu ia fazer uma visitinha prazerosa a uma dançarina do Moulin Rouge. Eu adoraria ficar com vocês e relembrar os velhos tempos, mas vocês sabem como eu sou. Não desperdiço prazeres, afirmou Malfoy, tentando convencer os dois armários a irem embora de sua casa.

- E desde quando você marca encontro com dançarinas trouxas?, indaga Goyle.

"Maldição. Ele costumava ser mais estúpido", pensa o loiro, mas apenas responde: - Essa trouxa faz magias indescritíveis na cama.

- Eu não penso que seja uma boa idéia sair com trouxas hoje. Certas pessoas podem passar a desconfiar de por onde anda a sua fidelidade. E isso poderia fazer muito mal à saúde do último dos Malfoy, emendou Crabble, com um sorriso distorcido pela ironia.

Draco não teve outra opção a não ser concordar em ficar em casa. Mas os amigos tinham outra idéia.

-Já que você queria tanto sair, nada nos impede de irmos nos divertir. Desde que seja em um local restrito a bruxos. Afinal, estamos em Paris, não é mesmo, Malfoy?, afirma Crabble.

A idéia de Crabble dá a Draco a chance para o exato momento de privacidade de que ele precisava.

- Ok, Crabble e Goyle, vamos sair sim. Mas eu vou mudar de roupas. Não posso ir a um local 100 bruxo com as mesmas vestes que usaria para ir a uma boate trouxa. Afinal, como vocês mesmos lembraram, eu sou o último dos Malfoy e tenho que me apresentar à altura, disse o loiro sonserino.

Chegando ao seu quarto, ele saca a varinha e realiza um único feitiço não-verbal. Depois, se prepara para sair com os dois trogloditas que foram os acompanhantes dele por seis anos.

Hermione foi acordada por uma sensação de que havia uma presença próxima dela. Sentando-se assustada na cama, ela vê que um patrono em forma de doninha passeava pelo quarto.

"O patrono do Malfoy? Mas como...", pensa a jovem, para depois se lembrar que somente bloqueara os feitiços localizadores que pudessem vir de Harry, Sirius e Severus. Foi dessa forma que - horas antes - o patrono de Minerva McGonagall também a localizara, naquele mesmo hotel.

O sonserino sabia que os patronos eram o meio de comunicação mais rápido e confiável usado pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Afinal, Malfoy chegara a espionar para a ordem, depois que a mãe dele enlouquecera com as torturas feitas pelos Comensais da Morte.

A mensagem era curta: "Snape será atacado esta noite. Salve-o, por favor". A grifinória não pensou duas vezes antes de aparatar no estúdio do ex-professor de Poções.

_O ar estava abafado no estúdio parisiense quando a jovem chegou. As luzes apagadas deixavam o local ainda mais lúgubre. Guardadas as devidas proporções, parecia que Hermione havia voltado ao velório e enterro de Dumbledore, pois a sensação de morte era muito forte naquela sala._

Mas o cenário estava um pouco diferente do sonho que a jovem tivera naquela mesma madrugada. Neste momento, havia um homem em vestes de comensal, parado em pé próximo ao local onde Snape se contorcia, atacado por uma cruciatus.

A grifinória não perdeu tempo e, como o comensal estava de costas para ela, foi fácil para Hermione atacá-lo: _Estupefaça!_, gritou a jovem. Ao ver o homem caído ao chão, lançou mais dois feitiços, para garantir que ele não a perturbaria: _Petrificus Totalis!_, _Encarcerus!_. Só então ela pode descobrir a identidade do atacante: Theodore Nott.

Jogando a máscara por sobre o corpo inerte e amarrado do comensal, ela corre até onde Snape estava caído, para socorrê-lo. Ela segura o ex-professor delicadamente pelos ombros e tenta reanimá-lo.

Mas desiste e tenta fazer um diagnóstico de como estava o ritmo cardíaco dele, pois sabia que uma cruciatus poderia piorar o estado de saúde do ex-Mestre de Poções.

- Snape, seu idiota, porque você não tomou as poções? Por que me fez ir embora daqui? Se eu estivesse no estúdio, Nott não teria tido chance de te atacar pelas costas. Droga, agora eu não vou conseguir estabilizar o seu coração sem as poções. Você precisa me ajudar, por Merlim. Acorda, me diz onde elas estão, por favor, dizia a jovem, enquanto passava a varinha pelo corpo ainda caído no chão.

Como que se atraído à consciência pela voz de Hermione, Snape abre os olhos e murmura: - Você veio, agora eu posso morrer em paz..., para - em seguida - voltar a fechar os olhos e deixar a cabeça pender para o lado.

- Não - grita a jovem, abraçando o corpo inerte de Snape - Você não vai morrer, seu idiota. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

E em um esforço desesperado, Hermione dirige a varinha para o peito do ex-diretor da Sonserina, onde ela não consegue mais sentir os batimentos cardíacos, e faz mais um feitiço:

- _Enervate!_

E o repete.

- _Enervate!_

Mais uma vez:

- _Enervate!_

Finalmente ela sentiu o peito de Snape subir e descer. Ele recomeçara a respirar. Com cuidado, ela levita o corpo inerte do ex-professor até a cama. Por sorte, as poções que ela preparara estavam intactas sobre o criado-mudo, onde ela as deixara naquela manhã, e a grifinória consegue administrar as primeiras doses delas.

Deixando Snape adormecido e com um feitiço de diagnóstico lançado, ela volta à sala, onde Nott permanece petrificado e amarrado. Ela cria uma chave de portal e, agarrando o comensal pelo braço, o leva até Grimmauld Place, 12.


	6. Parte 6

CAPÍTULO XI

Já fazia pouco mais de uma semana que Hermione estava no estúdio de Snape, fazendo com que ele tomasse as poções necessárias ao tratamento da miocardite. Ele não foi dos pacientes mais tranqüilos que a grifinória já encontrara, mas depois de muita confusão inicial, os dois conseguiram estabelecer uma rotina agradável de convivência.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele tenha reagido da forma que reagiu ao receber alta da ex-aluna.

- Bom, Snape, finalmente você está 100 bem. As poções já fizeram o efeito que tinham que fazer e seu coração está perfeito. Só peço que tome uma dose diária dessa poção fortificante pelos próximos 20 dias, e pronto, disse Hermione.

- Então, você realmente conseguiu me curar. Vejo que te devo minha vida duas vezes, senhorita Granger. Além da minha gratidão por sempre ter-me defendido junto à ordem, é claro, disse o ex-professor.

- Ora, Snape, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Como fez. Não há o que agradecer, respondeu a jovem, enrubescendo.

E, aproveitou a deixa para completar.

- Mas agora eu tenho que ir...

- Ir? Ir para onde?, indagou o ex-mestre.

- Ir embora, claro. Você já está curado e eu preciso voltar para Londres.

- Existe algo urgente para você fazer em Londres?

- Urgente? Não, responde a grifinória.

- Ah, entendo, seu namorado deve estar ansioso de saudades e esperando pela sua volta.

- Na verdade, a ansiedade de Black não é mais da minha conta. Pelo menos no que me diz respeito, ele não é mais meu namorado.

- Não?

- Claro que não. Eu jamais poderia continuar namorando com uma pessoa rancorosa e egoísta como ele. Quando Sirius brigou comigo por estar vindo para Paris, ele me disse uma coisa que fez com que eu percebesse uma faceta dele que eu não conhecia e que me incomoda bastante. Quando ele desdenhou do fato de eu ter me arriscado para capturar Nott, eu percebi que ele seria capaz de deixar você morrer sem fazer nada, por causa de brigas idiotas da infância.

- Hermione, a minha relação com Black e com o pai do seu amigo Potter sempre foram conflituosas. Eu mesmo nunca fui justo no tratamento que dava a Harry.

- Isso é verdade. Mas, em compensação, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes você o salvou, desde o primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Você pode ser duro, mas não é mau. E eu não consigo imaginar que você poderia não impedir que Sirius fosse morto por um comensal da morte, ainda mais depois do fim da guerra.

A resposta da ex-aluna emociona Snape, que faz um tremendo esforço para "manter a pose de durão".

- Bem, se você não tem nada urgente para fazer em Londres, então fique...

- Ficar, aqui, em Paris?

- E porque não? Considere como férias. Afinal, você sequer saiu desse estúdio nos últimos dez dias. E eu não sou a mais agradável das companhias, como você bem sabe, respondeu Snape, com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios, que não passou despercebida à jovem.

- Mas, e quanto à sua privacidade? Eu não quero te incomodar mais do que eu já fiz desde a minha palestra na universitè.

- Sua presença aqui não me incomoda. E então, fica?

- Fico.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, os dois passavam horas conversando sobre poções e feitiços, novas técnicas de defesa contra a arte das trevas e duelos. Snape se ofereceu para treinar a ex-aluna e acabou surpreso ao perceber a agilidade com que Hermione conseguia se defender e a graça com que ela o atacava.

Para a jovem, ser treinada por um dos melhores duelistas formados por Hogwarts era algo encarado como uma dádiva divina. Por isso, ela não conseguiu conter a felicidade no dia em que conseguiu desarmar o ex-professor, pela primeira vez, com um feitiço não-verbal. Ofegante, a jovem se aproximou de Snape, ainda caído no chão, e lhe ofereceu ajuda para que ele se levantasse.

- Acho que estou ficando velho. Desarmado e derrubado por uma garotinha, resmungou.

- Ora, professor, reconheça a derrota com dignidade. E, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, há muito eu deixei de ser uma garotinha, diz, sorrindo, Hermione.

A frase despertou algo em Snape que ele vinha tentando controlar há bastante tempo. Os olhos – ainda mais negros e profundos do que o normal – percorreram a face corada da jovem, desceram pelo pescoço elegante e suado, percorreram o peito, que subia e descia por causa da respiração ofegante, e pousaram na cintura fina da ex-aluna.

O desejo aquecia seu sangue e lhe mostrava que Hermione realmente deixara de ser uma garotinha para se tornar uma mulher, que há muito ele queria possuir.

Censurando-se por desejar a ex-aluna, Snape nada respondeu e limitou-se a virar-se de costas, saindo da sala onde eles treinavam o duelo. Mas não se livrou facilmente da grifinória.

Chocada com a atitude dele, a jovem foi atrás do ex-professor e, segurando-o pelo braço, fez com que ele parasse:

- Snape, o que aconteceu? Foi só porque eu te desarmei? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Granger, por favor, solte meu braço.

- Mas eu não estou entendendo nada. Por favor, olha prá mim. Pensei que fossemos amigos. O que foi que eu fiz para você sair da sala dessa maneira.

- Eu estou falando sério, Granger. Solte o meu braço. Eu estou no meu limite.

- Limite? Do que você está falando?

- Disso.

E prendendo a jovem pelos dois braços, Snape a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e a beija.

Essa não foi a primeira vez que Hermione Granger era beijada. Houve aquele lance com o Victor Krum, no ano do Torneio Tribruxo, depois veio Ron, alguns beijos sem maiores conseqüências em Harry, o namoro com um auror e, finalmente, o namoro com Sirius. Mas nunca antes ela se sentira daquela forma ao ser beijada por algum deles.

Snape sempre passara a imagem de alguém sólido e bruto, apesar do corpo esguio, de músculos bem-definidos, porém não exagerados. Apesar da precisão dos gestos no preparo das poções, nada na forma do ex-professor agir demonstrara que ele poderia ser tão gentil. Depois do susto inicial, pela forma com que ele puxara-a de encontro ao próprio corpo, a jovem sentia que Snape a segurava como se ela fosse algo precioso e frágil, que pudesse ser quebrado a qualquer momento, por um gesto mais brusco.

A suavidade dos lábios dele sobre os dela, a invasão doce da língua em sua boca, trouxe sensações indescritíveis a Hermione. Calda quente de chocolate sobre sorvete, chantilly desmanchando em sua boca, uma brisa ligeira sob sol escaldante, uma banheira de água morna em dia frio, e o calor da lareira aquecendo o corpo foram algumas das comparações que passaram pela mente de Hermione, que na verdade não conseguia raciocinar bem. Sentindo que Snape se preparava para interromper o beijo, a jovem toma a iniciativa de impedi-lo.

Erguendo os braços, ela enlaça Snape pelo pescoço e aprofunda o beijo entre eles, puxando-o ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo. As mãos dele abandonam os braços da jovem para rodear a cintura dela, abraçando-a forte.

Mas ele sente que o momento é para esperar os sinais da jovem e nada faz, a não ser retribuir com ardor o beijo que ela lhe dava. Sentindo Snape entregue, Hermione decide que não há espaço para pudores e desce uma das mãos da nuca dele, e passa a percorrer a coluna do ex-professor, enquanto a boca abandona os lábios do ex-comensal para pousar na base do pescoço, onde uma veia – pulsando – mostra o quanto o coração dele está acelerado.

Um gemido é a recompensa pela ousadia de Hermione, que sente Snape deslocar as mãos da cintura da jovem para percorrer suas costas, de alto a baixo. Incentivado pelo gesto da grifinória, Snape puxa-a para ainda mais perto de seu corpo, como se isso fosse possível, e começa a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dela, para depois depositar beijos, mordidas e lambidas ao longo do pescoço de Hermione.

A jovem, por sua vez, começa a acariciar o peito de Snape por sobre a roupa que ele usava. Mãos e boca se confundem, na tentativa de tocar o maior espaço de pele possível. Já não há espaço para dúvidas ou para hesitações. O desejo explode entre eles e a racionalidade que os caracteriza desaparece nesse momento.

As roupas cedem espaço ao contato entre os corpos, pele com pele, respirações que se misturam, mãos e bocas e línguas, provando, testando, provocando um ao outro até a mais profunda exaustão.

As mãos de Snape, envolvendo os seios de Hermione, fazem com que a jovem perca completamente a razão. Buscando a varinha guardada entre as peças de roupa desalinhada, a jovem murmura _evanesca!,_ fazendo com que as roupas desapareçam.

Sentir a jovem nua entre seus braços fez com que Snape perca o pouco autocontrole de que ainda seria capaz. Abraçando e beijando a ex-aluna, ele a pega no colo e a conduz até o quarto. Ao deitá-la na cama, ele ainda consegue se permitir um ato de cavalheirismo:

- Hermione, você tem certeza?

- Cala a boca e me beija, Severus.

CAPÍTULO XII

"Take my hand

Take my whole life too"

(Elvis Presley – Can't Help Falling Love)

Ela acordou e se espreguiçou na cama, como uma gata depois de lamber um pires de leite. Sentia-se bem, realizada, completa, preenchida, como se tivesse encontrado um pedaço de sua alma que estava vagando perdida em algum lugar longe dela. Sentindo-se observada, ela vira para o lado, para mergulhar em um par de olhos negros, intensos.

Ele sequer dormira. Ao final de tudo, ficara observando a jovem que se entregara de forma tão intensa, tão sem pudores, tão completa. Vê-la dormir e velar pelo seu sono trouxe uma nova amplidão de sentimentos para Snape. Naquele momento, ele sentia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa apenas para mantê-la dormindo tranqüila em sua cama. Agora ele conseguia compreender as ações das pessoas que se sacrificavam por outras, conseguia entender a amplitude do gesto de Dumbledore. Ele sentia-se forte e determinado a, se preciso, dar a própria vida por ela.

Ela nunca se sentira dessa forma ao fitar um par de olhos. Mergulhar na escuridão dos olhos dele trazia paz, segurança, conforto, a sensação de ter voltado para casa sem ao menos saber que se havia partido. E, bem ali no fundo daquelas íris de carvão, um brilho diferente, aconchegante, acolhedor, como se a dizer: vem, aqui é o seu lugar.

Olhar - e realmente olhar - nos olhos de Snape, deixou Hermione sem ação. A jovem sentiu a ternura explodir em seu peito e pela primeira vez entendeu o porquê de ter se arriscado para salvá-lo da doença, do ataque de Nott. Ela entendeu por que a idéia de Snape morrer lhe doía tanto o peito, por que sentir que traía a confiança dele lhe deixava desnorteada. "Por Merlin, eu o amo", pensou.

Os olhos negros de Snape mergulharam nos olhos castanho-dourados de Hermione. E ele finalmente sentiu-se em paz. Foi como se o navio de sua vida por fim atracasse em porto seguro, longe das tormentas e da dor, longe dos desvios que fora obrigado a tomar, como que se corrigindo o rumo de seus dias. Como se encontrasse a luz que o guiaria na escuridão.

Olhar – e realmente olhar - nos olhos de Hermione, fez o peito de Snape explodir em sentimento. Ele agora conseguia entender o que fez com que ele saísse de seu isolamento para impedir a vingança de Lestrange, porque atacara a jovem ao acreditar que ela traíra sua confiança, o desespero que o levara a pedir ajuda a McGonagall e a sua docilidade em permitir que ela tratasse dele, além do alívio ao saber que ela não mais namorava Black. "Por Salazar. Eu amo essa menina. De verdade", pensou.

Ao perceber que amava o ex-professor, Hermione tenta se afastar. Enrolando-se no lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu, ela dá uma desculpa qualquer para sair da cama.

- Er... eu vou pegar a sua poção...

- Não. Snape a segura pelo braço, fazendo com que ela continue ao lado dele. Ele não precisava de legilimência para perceber que a jovem ficara tímida de repente, que algo que passou pela mente dela fez com que Hermione tentasse se afastar emocionalmente dele.

- Me responda com apenas sim ou não. Você está arrependida pelo que houve entre nós dois?

- Não, mas

Snape a interrompeu

- Sabe, Hermione. Eu nunca fui um homem de muitas palavras. A minha habilidade com elas se resume a ser um perito na arte de afastar pessoas. Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer agora, nem faz parte da minha personalidade dizer palavras românticas ou doces. Em compensação, eu conheço bem como represar sentimentos e é exatamente isso o que você está tentando fazer agora, disse.

- Severus, você...

- Um momento, Hermione. Não tente negar, eu senti que isso estava acontecendo quando seu olhar mudou, de repente. Mas não vou pressionar você sobre isso. Eu não sei o que está se passando na sua mente e não pretendo usar legilimência em você para descobrir. Eu vou esperar pacientemente que você me diga o que houve.

Snape fez uma pequena pausa, mas Hermione não quebrou o silêncio dessa vez e ele continuou a falar.

- A única coisa que eu te peço é que, seja lá o que for que você esteja pensando, não deixe que isso crie uma distância desnecessária entre nós. Eu não quero que você acabe pensando que um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida foi um erro, concluiu o ex-professor.

- Um dos... Severus, o que você está querendo dizer com isso?, pergunta a jovem, com esperança na voz.

- Que você entrou em mim, na minha vida, na minha mente, como ninguém jamais conseguiu.

A simplicidade com que Snape falara aquela frase e a emoção que a voz dele transmitia emocionaram a jovem de uma maneira que ela sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos. Abraçando-se ao homem, ela sussurrou próximo do ouvido dele:

- Eu amo você.

A resposta não veio em forma de palavras. Severus Prince Snape não era hábil com elas, e muitas vezes sentia que os anos de repressão aos seus sentimentos cobravam um preço muito alto quando ele tentava manifestá-los. Mas as palavras eram desnecessárias diante da delicadeza dos seus gestos quando ele novamente enlaçou a jovem, e deixou que seu corpo mostrasse a Hermione o quanto ele também a amava.

F I M


End file.
